DBZ/X-men Crossover
by SSJ Girl
Summary: Bra seeks revenge on someone because he did something terrible to her, when she arrives on Earth she meets the x-men as well.


Before you start with reading, you should know that on the planet called Earth, a new life form existed, humans that had mutated in a superior being with special powers. They are all feared and hated by normal humans and are called mutants.

**But, compared to the few Saiyans, a race of fighters, they're nothing. The story starts with a Saiyan girl seeking revenge, revenge and the dragonballs. To get that she needs to get to planet Earth where the first 4 are, the other 3 are spread trough the universe. Her father, Vegeta, Goku and her boyfriend Goten went to those planets to collect them there, when they have them, they too go to Earth, to summon the Eternal Dragon.**

Somewhere, deep in space, far away from her home planet but close to another one called Earth, is a girl in a spaceship. A bittered girl. Her name is Bra and her target is to collect the dragonballs from the planet Earth. She looks to her computer, "_Just 2 more days to the planet Earth." "Phew." Bra thought, "I'm already travelling for 2 months. And I'm starting to get bored. Luckily that I can train here." Bra already was able to transform into a SSJ 2, but she wanted to get even stronger. And if she wanted to take revenge, she needed all the training she could get. While Bra started training again she thought back to the events that forced her to search dragonballs in a solar system that was not hers._

_It happened a few months earlier. Her father was gone with a friend. They were training on a nearby planet. Suddenly the sky was filled with fire. It were Kovu and his henchmen. They wanted revenge on Vegeta and Goku. There was nothing Bra could do. She didn't expected an attack and she was seriously injured by the first attack. She didn't even had time to transform into a SSJ. She heard her mother scream because she thought Bra was dead. She heard how Kovu killed her mother and her brother… There was absolutely nothing she could do. She lost consciousness. The next moment she remembered was that her father was bowing over her. Tears were in his eyes. Bra had never seen her father cry before. He saw she was still alive and his face lightened. "I'm glad that you are still alive." He whispered. Bra started crying. "There was nothing I could do!! I didn't expect anything!! I…I heard how they…how they…" Vegeta pushed his finger on her mouth. "Ssst, I know. Kakarot and me felt how they went to the planet. We left immediately but we were to late." He lifted her. "So, where is Goku then?" Vegeta avoided her eyes. "I haven't seen him yet." Bra felt her father was hiding something for her, but at that moment she decided she didn't wanted to know anything else. "Ok." She whispered. She lost consciousness again._

Bra continued training, she raised the gravity to 6000 times normal gravity.

"Well, if I had know by then that nearly all of the others were killed too, I would have died after all...just by shock."

_The next moment she remembered was that she opened her eyes and saw that she was laying in bed. She looked around her and saw that it was a hospital bed. When she lifted her head, she saw her father talking to Goku. Both were looking very angry but also worried. When she turned her head to the bed next to her she frightened. It was Goten. And he wasn't looking to well. She sat up. "What's going on!?" Vegeta and Goku hurried over to her. They pushed her down again. "You need to rest." Vegeta said strict. Bra suddenly felt very tired. She kept laying down. "But what's wrong with Goten?" Goku swallowed a few times: "The same that happened to you." Bra thought for a moment, tears filled her eyes. "You mean, it wasn't just a bad dream?" Vegeta sat down next to her and laid his hand on hers. He shook his head. "No, it wasn't a bad dream, it all really happened." "But you don't have to cry." Goku said, "We've heard that there is another planet, called Earth, where you can get dragonballs, and when we get our hands on those then we can wish everyone back again. And besides, you already died once, didn't you? So you know that it isn't to bad."_

Bra raised gravity with 1000 again. "By then I didn't even suspect that Piccolo was gone too. What else would be the reason for searching for dragonballs on another planet?"

_It's a few months later again. Goten and Bra both gained consciousness. It's a difficult time. But luckily they have much support to each other. Together with Vegeta and Goku plans for collecting the dragonballs have already made. They decided that Bra is heading for Earth and that she collects the 4th, the 5th  the 6th and the 7th dragonballs. Goten goes to the planet Valeria to get the 1st dragonball, Goku goes to Shik, to get the 2nd and Vegeta goes to Soga to get the 3rd dragonball. Everyone takes 2 senzu beans. When they all received the senzu beans and when they all are in perfect shape they decided to head to their planet. Bra already received word that the others already found the dragonballs. But it would take at least 1 month for them to get to Earth. Plenty of time for her to find the last 4._

"When we've got all of the dragonballs, my first wish is everyone come back to life and after that, I ask the Eternal dragon the hide-out of Kovu, so that I can get my revenge on him." She turned of her mini-gravity machine and went to bed.

2 days later. Bra is training hard. "Come on now!! I just need to do 10.000 push ups. Alright, 9997..9998..9999..10.000. Good,  I need to do it on one hand now." She did 10.000 push-ups again. "Aah, my powerlevel greatly increased, it almost doubled since…" she fell quiet. TING TOENG. "_Just 2 more minutes before landing on the planet Earth. Please fasten your seatbelt." "Finally!! I just need to take a quick shower." Bra jumped under the shower. It took her one minute. When she was ready she used a solar flash to get dry at once. She quickly pulled on her armour and over that a long rain coat and sat down in her chair. Just in time. __"We are now entering the Earth atmosphere. Just 10 more seconds before arriving on Earth. Just 5 more seconds..4..3..2..1.. thank you for flying with us, I hope you had a pleasant journey."_

BOOM!!!! Bra had landed on planet Earth. She opened the door of the spaceship and saw she had landed in a desert. She powered up at once and all the sand was blown away. There was a big hole. She threw the space ship in it and covered it up with sand again. "Computer! Note these co-ordinates, my spaceship is here." _"Co-ordinates locked."  Alright, the first dragonball is.." she scanned everything around her. "There! To the east. That must be Asia. And the others are all in the same continent, called America, I believe. Well, I better get the one in Asia first." She flew to Asia and she noticed that almost everyone was pointing at her. "I better land in that forest, they don't seem to find it normal to see someone flying around. I must go search for the dragonball anyway. It must be close." She felt that the dragonball was in the city ahead. She let out a deep sigh. "Cities, I hate cities!" She went into the city anyway. She wondered around for some time until she came across a store and she saw the dragonball laying in the showroom. "Great! Now what? I don't have any money. Maybe he wants to trade it for something." She went inside the store. "Hello miss, can I help you with something?" the store owner asked. "Er…yes, actually, I saw that dr..great orange ball laying in your show room. How much do you want for that?"  The store owner was very surprised with the beauty of Bra. "For such a beautiful girl, I would like to give it free, because it's very expensive, but the union forbids such things. You know what, I can trade it with you!" Bra sighed relieved. "Ok, let's see what I've got." She emptied her pockets. She laid everything on the counter: a few coins which she paid with on her planet, A mini-sword, a bottle of sword cleaning, a few marbles and a scouter. The shop owner looked very surprised at all the strange things Bra carried with her. "Wow! That are some pretty good and rare stuff you've got there. The shop owner cleared his troath. "Yes, can I have a closer look at those coins?" He took one of them and his eyes grew wider. "Oh, my god. This thing is much more worth then that ball. I should give you some money for it. Just a minute."  A few minutes later he came back. He had a large back-pack with money in it. "This should cover up for it. Here, take it, and have fun with it." Bra walked out of the store. "That someone is willing to pay so much for just one coin. At least I've got one dragonball. Now I need to find the other 3. Let's go!"  She flew to the place she felt the dragonballs, causing everyone staring at the place she was 2 seconds ago._

10 minutes later.

Bra was flying across the ocean. "I see land. Computer! Is that America?" "_Yes it is. There are 3 more dragonballs in that continent. One is in the south and the other 2 are very close together in a city called New York. I suggest you head for the one in the south first." "Please give me the exact location of the dragonball." __"The dragonball is on the following co-ordinates: 17:04:28 I've locked it on a 3D map." Bra stopped flying and pushed a button, a 3D map appeared in the sky. "Oh, but I'm very close. Just 100 miles. Now let's see in which direction…There!!"_

Now she used hyperspeed to get there as soon as possible.

1 minute later.

"Alright, the dragonball must be around here somewhere. This is a uninhabited place. Computer! Where can I find this dragonball? Is it in possession of someone?" _"Yes it is. It's in possession of an Earthling called Magneto. His base is 1 more mile due south. You can't miss it." Bra flew south and when she was 1 mile further she indeed saw a giant base, entirely made out of metal. "Wow, cool." She muttered. She flew down and decided to ask it polite first. She landed in front of a door and knocked. She waited several minutes when a speaker started to crack. "What are you doing here?" Bra bowed down to the speaker. "You've got something in your possession and…I would like to have it. I'm willing to pay you." It was silent for a moment. A camera came out and looked Bra in the face. "Well, ok, just follow the metal string when the door opens." When the door opened she stepped inside. She saw a metal string laying on the floor. She heard the voice again. "Now, do as I say. This base is full with traps. Just follow the metal stripe and make sure you step on it. But don't touch anything else!!!" Bra raised her shoulders and followed the metal stripe._

Bra stood still. "Excuse me sir. But how long will it take? I'm walking for more then 1 hour now." The voice laughed. "You are almost there. Just walk a little bit further and go through the door." Bra walked further and indeed she saw a door. She opened it and she came into a giant room. Everything was made out of metal. Everything except the inhabitant of the base. A man was floating in the middle of the room. "Hi!" Bra said. "Cool base you've got!" The man didn't said anything. "What do you want?" he finally asked. "I'm collecting certain balls. They are small and orange and they've got stars on it. According to my sources your ball got 5 red stars on it." "Your sources eh? Who says your sources are right?" Bra laughed. "Hahahaha, my sources are never wrong. But anyway, that ball means a lot to me and I'm willing to pay for it." Bra grabbed her back-pack and threw all the money out of it. It was a giant heap of $1000 bills. "Here, take this, money doesn't matter to me." Magneto looked to the girl in front of him. There was something different about her. But what? She looked…more…independent then other girls he ever saw. In fact she even looked more independent then any other man he ever saw. "May I ask what you want to do with the ball?" The expression on her face changed. From cheeriness to sadness. "My brother collected them and I…I would like to finish his collection." "You brother collected them you say. But why did he quit with collecting them?" "Because he…well…..he died 3 months ago." Magneto expression changed, he seemed to recognize something in her story. "Oh,  I'm sorry to hear that. Of course you will get that ball. But I don't want your money." He made a sign with his hand and from somewhere in the building came the sound of ripping metal. A few moments later a metal plate came floating into the room. It had the dragonball on it. "Here, take it." "Thank you sir. I won't forget this." She turned around and within a few minutes she reached to the exit. She went outside and took a very deep breath. It was already evening. "I think I wait with the other 2 dragonballs until tomorrow morning.

The next morning.

_"Bra!! Bra!!" "Eh? What's wrong computer. It's still dark outside." "__I'm sorry, but there is an urgent message for you." "From who?" __"From Vegeta, Goku and Goten." "OH! Is it live?" __"Yes." "Let's hear it!!" "Bra?" "Dad!!" "How is everything going in there?" "It's going perfect!! I've already got 2 of the dragonballs!" "Good work, the Shi'Ar got connections with one of the persons who possesses a dragonball and they promised to contact him, but there is something else I need to tell you, it's not good news." Vegeta's voice sounded worried, angry and careful. "What's wrong dad?" "Kovu is heading for Earth." "…" Bra was quiet. She sat there just thunder-struck. "He...he is after the dragonballs. He shall be there in 1 day. But we will be there in 1 day also. We'd run into some Shi'Ar and they showed us a black hole, but I want you to promise that you don't go after him!!" Bra still said nothing. "Bra!!! Did you hear me? I want you to promise!!" "I'm sorry dad, but I can't make that promise. I want my revenge on Kovu after I wished everyone back, but now he's coming to me so that means that I don't have to wish that with the Eternal Dragon." "WHAT?!!! Bra I…" Bra quickly broke the conversation. "Computer! I don't want to receive any messages from Vegeta, Goku or Goten this night." __"Yes Bra, they are erased out the memory for 10 hours." "By the way, how long did I sleep?" __"You've  slept 3 hours." "Great. Well, good night, wake me 2 hours after sunset." __"Good night Bra."_

In the spaceship.

"DAMN!! She hung up on me!" Vegeta called. He tried to dial her number again. But he received the voice of the computer. _"I'm sorry, this number refuses to receive you for the next couple of hours." "When I get my hands on her!!" "Vegeta, calm down!" Goku said. "You know perfectly well that you would have done the same thing." "Yes, but I am the one who is in danger then! I don't want that she risks it to get killed." "Come on Vegeta, she is stronger then us." "If we fuse we are just as strong." "No we aren't, remember her SSJ 1000 stage. Think of it rationally Vegeta!!" "Yeah well, I just hope that she is still alive when we arrive." _

The following morning.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. "STOP IT ALREADY, I'M AWAKE!!" Bra stood up and dressed herself. "Kovu is coming soon so I need to get the dragonballs soon." "Computer! Give me the exact location from the next dragonball!" _"The exact location of the dragonball: Earth--America-- Washington-- New York-- in possession of Charles Xavier, he is leader of the x-men--the x-men got good relations with emperess Lilandra of the Shi'Ar. The co-ordinates are: 17:09:31 At normal speed it will take you…2 hours to get there. I suggest you use normal speed because you need to save up you energy for the battle with Kovu." "Alright, let's go." Bra took of at normal speed. It was still early and most people were still sleeping. Bra inhaled deeply. It was still cool outside. When she finally arrived at the giving co-ordinates she saw no light burning in the building so she decided to wait for 3 more hours._

3 hours later.

"Ok, I've waited long enough. It's 13.00 now, so that must mean that they are awake." Bra walked to the house. When she reached the house 2 minutes later she was curious what the x-men would be like if they really had connections with the Shi'Ar. When she walked to the door she saw a man coming to her. "Hi, my name is Gambit. Can I help you?" "Um, that depends, are you  one of the x-men?" "Oui." " Euh, can you take me to Charles Xavier?? I need to talk to him." "But of course mon amie. Just follow me. Bra followed Gambit inside the house. He took her to Charles Xavier. He was in the library he was together with the other x-men. "Professor, this girl wants to talk to you." "Yes? Can I help you?" "Yes, you can. Are you the one with connections with the Shi'Ar?" The other x-men looked amazed. But prof. Xavier smiled. "That's right, so you must be Bra then?" "That's right." "Here you go." Prof. Xavier gave her the dragonball. "I have no idea what you are planning to do with it, but…" "Gee, thank you!!" "You can have this then." She threw of the back-pack. "I have no idea how much your money is worth and before I leave somebody must have it, or else it would be a waste. She already turned around when she suddenly stopped and turned back. "Oh, one more thing. Does any of you know who Juggernaut is?" "Juggernaut?" Prof. Xavier asked. Looking at the expressions on their faces Bra said: "Yes, he has the next dragonball." Another man stepped forwards, he was wearing a yellow suit with black stripes. "You must be crazy if you really want to go to him." Bra just smiled and said: "I'm not afraid of him." Suddenly!! A great power entered the universe. Her face was very suddenly very white and there was fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?!" prof. Xavier asked. "I don't have any more time." Bra whispered. "I need to get the next dragonball ASAP. You see." She turned to them to explain. "Kovu just entered your galaxy, and if he gets here….he will destroy your planet!" "Our planet, our galaxy??" Cyclops asked, "What do you mean by our planet and our galaxy?? You live here too." Bra didn't seemed to listen. "Computer! Give me the co-ordinates of the one called Juggernaut,  his personal information and give me the co-ordinates of Kovu, the time it takes him to get to this planet and the co-ordinates he will land at and give me the co-ordinates of my dad and the others and the time it takes them to get here."

_"The one called Juggernaut is 30 miles north from here, his location is programmed on you 3D map, if you use hyperspeed it will take you 2 seconds to get there. He is the strongest one of this planet, with a powerlevel of 500, hardly worth noticing, so nothing to worry about. He is one of the bad guys so you can kill him with one snap of your fingers. Kovu has reached Mercury, it will take him 15 minutes to get here and he will land also 30 miles north from here. Your father and his friends are a little bit further, but thanks to the black hole the Shi'Ar pointed them they will be here in 45 minutes." "Alright, give this info to my dad." She turned to x-men again. "You've heard it, I need to go. You better pray that your planet can be saved." She powered up some more causing blue flames dancing around her. "Bye." She jumped out of the window and flew away with hyperspeed leaving the x-men with many questions. "What is she talking about??" Jubilee asked. "I want to see that battle." Wolverine said, "So I'm going to follow her with the Black Bird, is there anyone who wants to come?" _

"Hey you! Are you Juggernaut?" "Yeah, that's me. What do you want?" "I want that orange ball you've got in your hand." " HAHAHA, forget it, you won't get it." "Common, give it to me, so I don't have to hurt you." "HAHAHA, you hurt me??"

The x-men all where in the Black Bird, and they used a long-distant-camera to see what was going on between Bra and Juggernaut.

"Yes, me hurt you. Common, hurry up, I've got just 10 minutes left!" "Forget it! I feel like hurting someone." He ran to Bra and prepared for a punch in the face. Bra stretched out her finger and stopped the punch.

"WHAT!!! How the hell can she do that?" Wolverine asked.

Juggernaut was amazed and after that he became angry. Take this one!! Now he aimed for her tummy. And he indeed hit her. He stood still for a moment and then. "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUCCHHHH, YOU BROKE MY HAND YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" "This is your last chance!" Bra said angry. "I've got 2 more minutes left so or you hand him over to me now, or prepare yourself and face the consequences. "FORGET IT YOU BITCH!!" "FINE!" Bra said also angry. She grabbed the dragonball, threw Juggernaut into the air and gave him a soft punch that caused him to fly through the air and land 200 miles further.

"…." None of the x-men knew anything to say. "HEY!" Jubilee shouted while looking out of the window, "Isn't that Juggernaut??" 

_"Dorette, warning, warning, time's up!! Kovu is entering the Earth atmosphere right now!!" The x-men landed at that moment behind Bra. __"10 more seconds."_

"That was amazing!" Storm said. "I never knew that anyone from our planet could do that!" Roque said. _"5 more seconds." Bra looked at Roque and smiled. __"Kovu is landing now."  **BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! A few meters in front of Bra another spaceship crashed. Bra already stood in fighting position. The door went open and Kovu stepped out. "Ah well, Bra, what a surprise to see you here, I really thought I'd killed you together with you mother and you brother. HAHAHAHA" Bra looked mad. "I've trained Kovu, and I'll make you pay!!" "Sure, there is only one way to find that out." "Bring it on, Kovu!" "HAHAHA, This time you won't be so lucky.. And who are that??" Kovu looks to the x-men. "You better not hurt them, they have very close connections with the Shi'Ar, and you cannot afford them to be your enemies." "Fine, just let them step aside then." He waved his hand and all the x-men started to float. They landed 300 yards further. Bra was standing to them with her back now. Now Kovu raised his finger and a little energy ball appeared on it. He threw it behind Bra and the forest behind her was annihilated. They was just a large stone field. "A fine place to battle, right Bra??" Bra didn't say a word and she flew to the field. Kovu flew after her. "Don't you think it's time to get started Kovu? Or are you chicken??" Kovu's smile disappeared. You are to brutal! I don't like that! But I will kill you and send you to the next dimension. You can finally see you mother, brother and your friends back then." Bra was shaking with anger. She was trying hard to control her power. "What's the matter Bra? Can't control your powers??" **_

"She certainly is stronger then she looks like." Wolverine said. "It's unbelievable." prof. Xavier said. "She can't be a mutant, she is far too young. Lilandra told me she is 14 years old." "What do you think of that other man." Jean asked, changing the subject. "He looks very strong." Cyclops said. "And I believe that the girl is going to fight him."

Bra gave a look to the x-men like she heard their conversation. Then she pulled out a capsule from her shirt. Pushed in the button and threw it to the x-men. "Scouters times 14!!" 14  scouters appeared out of nowhere in front of the x-men. "What are those?!!" Wolverine said stepping forward. "That are scouters. They can measure someone's  strength." Prof. Xavier said. "How do you know that??" Cyclops asked. "I don't know, it's just as if someone said it to me." "That's impossible, unless she got  psychic powers." Jean said. "You know what, I just scan her mind." Jean put her hands to her head and started to search in the head of Bra for information. Suddenly she opened her eyes and screamed, she nearly fainted. "What's  wrong?!!" Cyclops asked worried catching her. "Her mind! It's unbelievable how much horror, hurting, pain and sorrow she experienced. Killing of people, destroyed planets, monsters, family and friends killed. It's hard to believe that she can really live with all that!"

Bra quickly pulled out the first senzu-bean and ate it. "I'm ready Kovu, are you?" "I'm ready." They looked each other in the eyes with extreme hate for a minute. "NOVA BEAM!" Kovu yelled. Bra looked calculating at the beam and decided her strategy in less then a second. She pushed her feet down in the ground and stretched her arms. She stopped the beam but it was so strong that she was dragged with it for several yards. "Is that the best you can???" "Oh, my dear girl, I'm just getting warmed up." "SONIC BLASTER!!" "SAIYAN BLAST!!" The beams connected and were pushing each other. Then to Bra, then to Kovu. "I WILL WIN!" Bra shouted, she tried harder to get her beam stronger, and it worked! The beams went closer to Kovu. Bra suddenly gained a boast of power and she beams shot quickly to Kovu, hitting him in the chest. The smoke cleared, Kovu was gone! She turned around and could just catch the punch he had aimed for her. "Good, but not fast enough!" Bra said. She kneed him in the belly, gave him a hard punch in the face and threw him away.

The x-men looked to it with horror. "She's a lot tougher too." Cyclops said. "Don't you think we need to stop her before she kills him?" "You better not do that Scot Summers." The voice of Lilandra came. "Lilandra!" Xavier called out happy. "Yes, it's me and you better not interfere with this battle." "What do you mean??" Xavier asked. "The whole universe is watching this battle. Don't you feel the presence of millions of other spirits?" "Now that you mention it.."

In the meanwhile Kovu started attacking on Bra now. It was punching, hitting, defending, hitting again. Bra was so angry that she couldn't concentrate on the battle very well. Kovu took advantage of that. He suddenly saw an opening in her defence and gave her a very hard punch knocking her on the ground. Now he jumped to her and started to beat on her.

"We need to help her!!!" Jubilee called out. "NO!" Lilandra said urgent. "Don't interfere! You would be killed in less then a second!"

Kovu lifted Bra with her neck and threw her on the ground. She was laying away 10 yards from the x-men and she moaned a little bit. Kovu flew in the air. "HAHAHAHA, I really never thought, I could enjoy this moment again. Prepare to die for real now!!" He aimed carefully. "This is it." Bra thought. "I'm beaten this time. And the worst thing is that I've got a senzu-bean in my pocket, but I can't reach it. Oh well, I can finally see my mummy and Trunks and Gohan and Chi chi again. "FAREWELL!!!! KILLER BLAST!!!"  Bra saw the beam came nearer and nearer. Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of Bra. "GALAC GUN!!!" It was Vegeta!!! The galac gun from Vegeta hit Kovu in the chest. He was knocked against a mountain, that collapsed immediately. Vegeta turned to Bra. "you really are lucky that I showed up just in time." He kneeled with her and grabbed the second senzu-bean from her pocket. "Here, eat it." He said gently. Bra had a hard time munching but she finally was able to swallow it. It took a few minutes but she finally felt her power returning. She jumped back on her feet again.

The mouths of the x-men all hung open. "But..how..did..she?" Wolverine stammered. "Maybe she got healing power?" Gambit said. "Just like you mon ami." "It takes me at least an hour." Wolverine said.

"Don't do that anymore." Vegeta said strict. "Yes, dad. Sorry." Bra said. "I thought I really told you not to fight Kovu." "yes, but.." "No buts. You aren't  allowed to fight this battle! The same is for Goten. He won't fight either! So, here is my dragonball, go summon the dragon or something!" Goku landed next to Vegeta. "Goku!" "Good to see you Bra, are you alright?" Bra nodded. "Goten is coming.  Here is my dragonball." Goten landed. "Hey Bra, here is my dragonball. Aren't you allowed to fight either?" "Yeah." Bra said gloomy, "let's go, and stand with the x-men, I'll bet they are very curious about our powers."

Bra and Goten walked to the x-men. They also heard the voice of Lilandra. "Hello Bra, well fought." Bra smiled. "Hi Lilandra, thanks for telling them to give the dragonball to me. I've got all seven of them now. Do you have any wishes?" "No, not yet. You just wish your friends back." "Ok, talk to you later then." "Um, Bra, I think I should summon up a shield around dad, Vegeta and Kovu, just in case, the dragon may get injured. He turned around and created a golden shield. Bra put the dragonballs in a circle with the 7th in the middle. "ETERNAL DRAGON, I DORETTE SUMMON YOU TO COME AND GRAND OUR WISHES!!" The dragonballs started to glow, the sky turned black and a great dragon appeared. "What do you wish?" "I wish that everyone who is killed by Kovu   will be brought back to life." "Your wish…has been granted." "And my second wish is: All the ones who have been killed by Kovu on the planet Vegeta must be brought to the planet Earth, right on this place!" "Your second wish…has been granted! My job is done now!" He flew up in the air and disappeared. The dragonballs flew up and spread themselves up in the air. "Bra!" Bra turned around. "MOM!!!" She hugged her mother. "TRUNKS!!" She also hugged her brother. Everyone else who had been killed by Kovu appeared too. 

The x-men were looking with extreme amazement to everything.

Bra turned around to watch the battle, it was a heated battle. Suddenly a enormous energy ball send by Kovu was heading their way. Bra didn't have time to warn the others. She flew to the energy ball with great speed. The others suddenly all saw the danger they were in. Bra stopped the powerful energy ball but was once again dragged with it. "I CAN'T STOP IT!!!" Trunks, Goten and Gohan quickly flew to her and started to push against the ball too. They were just able to stop it in front of the others. "Oof, we are lucky with that one." Trunks said smiling. "Yeah." Goten sighed. "How about the battle??" Bra asked. "Daddy, won't let Goten and me fight." "I can see their point." Gohan said. "You better stay here and protect the others while Trunks and me are going to help them." Bra looked furious. "But that isn't fair!! I want to fight too!!" "You already had your chance didn't you?" "That doesn't count!! He distracted me!!" "Sorry," Trunks said laughing. "Just stay here, only come and help us when it's unavoidable." He and Gohan flew quickly to the battlefield while turning Super Saiyan. "It isn't fair." Goten said, sad looking. At that moment Chi Chi grabbed Goten and Bulma grabbed Bra. "You two aren't going anywhere!! And certainly not to battle!!!" "But mom……"

The x-men still didn't know what to think of it. "Excuse me.." Jean said. Bra, who was stuck under her mothers arm wrestled herself free and turned to Jean. "Yeah??" "From where are you??" "The planet Vegeta." Bra said starting to watch the battle. "And, um, what are they doing?" Jean said pointing to the battle. "Fighting." Bra said. Jean became quiet. "How come you all can fly?" Roque asked. Bra looked at her. "It's a KI-based thing, if you can control your KI, you can fly, it's that simple." "KI??" Storm asked, "What's that?" Bra looked at her. "From all people you should know." "What do you mean?" Storm asked amazed. Bra pointed to the hair of Storm, "white hair means that you've got a very powerful KI, when I'm transformed into a SSJ 1000 my hair turns completely white too." "We don't have time to talk!" Goten called, "Kovu is a lot stronger since the last time!!!" Bra quickly looked to the battle. Kovu just knocked out Vegeta and Goku, and he was about to finish of Gohan and Trunks. Bra became enraged. "NOOO!!!!" She transformed SSJ, causing a giant explosion of power circle around her, and she flew to the battle, just in time to catch the deadly punch Kovu aimed for Trunks. "You better not touch them." Bra's voice was deadly calm, but as cold as ice. She transformed   SSJ 2. And started to battle with Kovu. "Ha! You aren't a match for me!" Kovu said triumphantly. He punched Bra backwards. Bra transformed SSJ 3 and attacked Kovu again, it wasn't any good. She was almost as powerful as Kovu, but she wasn't going to beat him. At that moment, Kovu made a mistake that would cost him dearly. He flew past Bra directly to Bulma, Chi Chi and Goten. Goten wasn't able to fight to him. Bra became so mad that she transformed SSJ 4. Everything around her was blown away. Her hair turned black, her eyes turned black to. Her tail came from under her clothes and became dark-brown. Red fur started to grew on her body.  "KAO KEN X 175!!" She appeared in front of Kovu and blocked his way. "What the?" Kovu didn't had time to finish his sentence, Bra who was very  pissed started to beat him up. She used a great part of her energy to fight him. 

Vegeta, Goku, Trunks and Gohan were standing again, they were waked by the incredible power that came of Bra.

Bra continued to fight. She nearly beat Kovu to death, just when she was about to give him the final blow, Jubilee started to shout: "NO DON'T DO IT!!!!" amazed Bra looked backwards. Kovu jumped out of the way, "HAHAHA, Feel my wrath!!" He transformed into an ugly beast, compared to his power, Bra seemed like nothing. Vegeta and the others where with them as well, and they all felt how Kovu's power started to grow and grow.  "Bra!" Vegeta called. Bra looked at him. "Transform into a SSJ 1000!! It's our only choice! We just don't stand a chance if you don't do it."

Bra closed her eyes and concentrated. She made a copy of her mind, a little smaller version of herself, and took it with her into the dark depts of her soul. Bra stood for a gigantic maze. She quickly found her way through it. She went past a gate and there she saw the power. It was chained. She quickly  broke everything that held it. And her whole mind was filled with blinding with light.

Bra opened her eyes, nothing happened for a moment… but then a great flash of white light shone around her. Her hair was with one great flash as white as snow. Her pupils turned silvery-white. A giant white-silver flame was dancing around her. She didn't say a word but she just attacked Kovu. This time, Kovu was no match for her. He couldn't keep up with her. "How come you are stronger then me??" Kovu asked tired. This was the very first time Bra spoke in this form. The sound of her voice made everyone scared. "My power shall always be 10x stronger then the strongest opponement. She continued with beating him up. When Kovu was laying on the ground, she once again prepared the final blow.

"DO SOMETHING!!!" Jubilee shouted to Vegeta, "She can't kill him!" Vegeta looked to her. "Of course she can." "Go Bra, Kill him now!!" The x-men looked amazed to them. "Hey, Vegeta, you better stand ready to get her." Goku said. Vegeta nodded, "You're right."

Bra looked to Kovu and smiled evil. She prepared the strongest energy blast ever. And she shot it to Kovu. Kovu was hit and released a horrible scream. A great explosion blew everything up. Gohan and Goten quickly summoned up a shield. When the smoke cleared, Bra still hadn't moved. Vegeta now flew to her and stretched out his arms. Bra fainted.

2 days later

Bra woke up. She looked amazed around her. Where in places was she? She sat up and looked out of the window. She only saw stars and planets. "So you are awake." A voice came from the corner. It was Bulma. She put her arms around Bra. "Oeh, I missed you so much." "Me you too." Bra said enjoying. "So, where am I?" "We went into the space ship 2 days ago." Bra said. "Spaceship..2 days!!!" "Calm down honey. It will take 4 more days to get back home." Bra yawned. "Bra looked around satisfied, just 4 more days until she got home, and everything was back to normal again…

The End 


End file.
